


High Maintenance

by rorz94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Office, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Dom!Zayn, Gay Smut, I'd like to think it's slightly funny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manager!Zayn, No Plot, Office Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Spanking, Top Zayn, maintainance guy!Liam, sub!liam, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He carried on cleaning the spot, ignoring the fact that Zayn was staring at him in confusion; with  a hurt grimace on his face, then went down even further to continue cleaning the rest of the curtain wall.<br/>'Here goes nothing! Scored zero, very smart Zayn! You nearly killed the man and then clearly voiced that he was annoying you by doing his duties!'<br/>He sighed again, went back to his desk with sagging shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm doing! it's four in the morning! *hides under the bed sheets*  
> please excuse any mistakes and I do not in any way own these characters... this one shot is highly fictional!

Routine…that is a good word. It makes you comfortable; it makes life predictable, no surprises at the end of the corner.

Zayn sat on his swivel leather chair, silver pen in hand, trying to focus on the flying numbers and charts and reports he had to read and sign on his desk. He never thought his future lied as a manager in a big corporation and companies…

He sighed deeply when he opened yet another file he has to reread and sign. His brows creased when he saw a small mistake that could have caused them a lot of trouble. So he called his secretary and asked her to come to his office immediately. He hated sloppily written contracts.

She came to his office with apprehensive face; she anticipated that she made a mistake and that she was going to get a lash out of her boss. After he finished his tirade about details and having to be a perfectionist if she wanted to continue to work for him, she hurried out of his office to retype the file as he requested.

While he was revising a huge specification file for a coming bid, the best thing in his day appeared on his curtain wall window. Here he was in his grey colored company work overall, safety cask on head, perfectly balanced on his carriage mast! His curtain wall window maintenance guy! Wait…since when he considered him his? He shook his head lightly to cast the thought aside. Okay, so it is not his fault he drools over the guy…he’s hot okay! If all people saw him, they wouldn’t blame him either.

An executive came to his office asking about the next meeting interrupting his daydreams about the hot guy hanging outside. He got all his attention once he mentioned a new deal that they have to work really hard for and the coming promotions that highly proven professionals would receive in the upcoming month. However, in his peripheral vision, he could tell there was a violent berserk movements going on outside. He smiled plastically to his high executive and mentioned the pile of work he had to do, so he politely excused himself…leaving him alone again…well not entirely.

The guy was deeply concentrated on a nearly non-existent spot on the glass, Zayn knew the worker can’t see him from the outside but his movement is narrowing his inexistent concentration! Yes, because would you see those biceps, and the broad shoulders with the narrow hip…dying in here.

He felt suddenly hot, so he went to open his operable window. Air conditioning in their building was on in extreme weather and it’s supposed to be sustainable and all this trendy stuff. So he stuck his head out a little!

“What are you doing?”

“Oh wow!” the man nearly toppled over his carriage, giving Zayn a mini heart attack.

“Be careful, are you crazy, I’m sorry I startled you! It’s just you’re moving a lot and distracting me!”

“Oh, sorry that I’m doing my job!” the man answered dryly.

 

He carried on cleaning the spot, ignoring the fact that Zayn was staring at him in confusion; with a hurt grimace on his face, then went down even further to continue cleaning the rest of the curtain wall.

_Here goes nothing! Scored zero, very smart Zayn!_ _You nearly killed the man and then clearly voiced that he was annoying you by doing his duties!_ He sighed again, went back to his desk with sagging shoulders.

***

Another day at work, with piling emails in queue, and a pile of reports and files waiting for him on his desk. It was unbearably hot in the office, he took off his suit jacket and untied his tie that was suffocating him; he hated these monkey suits anyway. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and opened the first two buttons. _Man it is really hot in here!_

After a while he discovered that something in the air condition must be faulty. He called for the technical team so they could send someone for maintenance. He was in a middle of a business phone call when the technician walked in. Zayn just kept on talking, his back turned to the guy who was patiently waiting for him to explain the problem. After he hung up, he turned around and saw him. The guy from the window, his David’s Michael Angelo. Zayn felt like he was melting now, the man recognized him and had this irritated set in his jaw.

“What’s the problem?” he asked, _like it wasn’t sizzling hot in there_.

“The A.C. isn’t functioning!” Zayn said with a bothered tune.

“Have you checked the thermostat?” The man asked, walking to the thermostat on the wall.

Zayn approached him, getting closer until he was just behind him.

“So, I didn’t get your name?”

“I did not say it. Here problem’s fixed, your options was turn off A.C.” The guy said like he was teaching a five year old schoolboy. “See, when the light here is red it’s actually off, when it’s green it’s on, and here you can control the temperature as you wish.”

“Is it just me or the office got hotter since you walked in?” Zayn just said bluntly, cornering the maintenance guy with his body, ignoring his lecture about the functioning of the thermostat.

Now you may think that he is rude and too forward but if he did not see signs that already told him that the man was into him, he wouldn’t dare approach him in that way.

_Flashback_

_“Hey, Zed nice party huh!” a guy in HR department said, trying to make small talk with him. Zayn rolled his eyes, the guy always tried to talk to him._

_“Yes, great party, it’s meant for you to socialize with other people and get to know them, you know!” Zayn said with a teasing tune that sounded more sarcastic than anything._

_“Well, yeah I just wanted to tell you hot stuff standing 5 o’clock, he didn’t take his eyes off of you since you walked in, just thought I’d let you know.” The guy said with an amused tone and went away after patting his shoulder cheerfully._

And that hot stuff was the hot maintenance guy, and Zayn actually learned that his name was Liam. But he did not weirdly stalk him or anything. He just let the HR annoying guy get him his employment file that’s all.

Okay so maybe he stalked him… just a little.

Liam cleared his throat audibly, and tried to walk past Zayn ignoring his advances, although he was slightly flustered by the obvious and corny flirtatious lines Zayn was throwing at him.

However Zayn was not going to let it go that easily, he knew Liam was trying to play hard to get, or maybe he was shy to initiate anything with co-workers.

“Hey, look I know you watch me when you think I’m not looking… I’m just trying to be friendly.” He tried another tactic. Liam snorted.

“Do you know how cocky you sound?” Liam said incredulous. The thing is…Zayn was right; he couldn’t just avoid looking one more time at his full pink kissable lips. When he looked back in his eyes, there was no hint of hesitation anymore; a smirk stretched those lips to show Liam that yes he was caught lusting after the guy’s lips.

Zayn advanced forward, a predator preparing to attack its prey and Liam took a step back only to feel his back plastered to the wall.

“Do you know how delicious you look?” Zayn whispered in a low sultry voice. His breath brushed his ear shell and Liam couldn’t help the goose-bumps that spread over his body. All Zayn had to do was take his earlobe between his lips and then tugging on it gently between his teeth for him to moan. Okay, he would admit it, he lusted after him… he yearned for him to bend him over his desk and fuck him like there was no tomorrow and maybe he did wank to the thought of it.

The sound of the second moan that threatened to get out of his mouth was muffled by Zayn’s own lips. It was pure lust… a desperate hunger for his lower full lip; Zayn may be chewing it for all he knows, his hands were caressing his sides then went up to message the back of his nick while his tongue sneaked into him, savoring his taste… making him go wild. His dick just twitched in his overall, he couldn’t believe how much he was turned on from just a kiss. That was it… that guy; Mr. Zayn Malik is going to be the death of him, “Died of severe passion stroke while making out with Zayn Malik” he thought the title was funny to be engraved on his tomb stone.

Back to reality, if he was smiling, Zayn could not notice because at that moment he was so busy studying and tasting Liam’s neck and apparently he was fascinated by the little birthmark he has near his throat. All Liam could do was say a repetitive “Oh my God!”, support his weight on the wall behind him and run his fingers through Zayn’s perfect hair to make sure his mouth stayed where it was. Zayn ran his tongue up and down over the huge hickey he just designed on Liam’s skin, and suddenly his hands were ripping the front of his overall open to the waist. Seeing that Liam naked chest watered his mouth and he had to moisten his lips before attacking that perfect torso.

Zayn could tell Liam was so much enjoying his attention, if his obvious moans, urging and cursing were not enough… his body language was obvious, he was hard… that was crystal clear. Zayn never thought he had a thing for chest hair but now he thinks he does…everything about Liam makes him horny.

Liam was very aware that Zayn was sucking on his right nipple while gently massaging the other one with his index and thumb… and _Oh my_ … he just wanted to cry from how good he’s making him feel. His hips thrust forward involuntarily trying to get any friction for his poor aching dick. Zayn just stopped with a taunting kind of smirk, tuting and back away a bit.

“Good things come to those who wait. Now be good and turn around for me!” he said with an authoritative voice.

Liam like the good guy he is hurried to obey. He whipped around quickly, leaning a bit on the wall. He could feel Zayn’s breath brushing the back of his neck, his hands hovering on his back then encircling him to caress his chest. His breath caught in his lungs when his fingers squeezed his sides a little.

“Tell me what you want Mr. Liam Payne.” He whispered in his seductive low voice that made his dick twitch again in its confinement.

“Please…oh… Please just touch me, do anything you want…I want you!” Liam knew that he sounded like a horny desperate slut and he couldn’t care less.

“Then you’ll have to listen to me babe, do what I say alright?” Zayn said mischievously, tugging harshly on Liam’s other earlobe making him shudder all over.

Liam nodded slightly but Zayn wanted a verbal okay.

“I asked you a question Li!” he inquired slipping Liam’s overall sleeves off his shoulders while mouthing on the side of his neck.

“O-okay…anything…I’ll do”

It was not a very coherent sentence but it was enough of an answer for Zayn to continue.

Zayn was going slow… teasingly slow and Liam just wanted him to get on with it. Apparently Zayn was the teasing type. Liam is starting to realize that Zayn was getting off on how desperate he was getting. He was not aware that he was slightly humping the wall until Zayn gently bit his shoulder and ordered him to put his hands on the wall and back away, and of course he did as Zayn asked. He was not sure what this was about, but he was so turned on from being bossed around by this beautiful nightmare.

“Spread your legs apart for me babe.” And he did, he was totally at Zayn’s disposal now. Hands on the wall, ass stuck out and legs spread apart he could just feel how wet his boxer is getting.

Zayn just continue to caress and kiss every part of his upper body until Liam was begging him to touch his dick. All Zayn did was slither his hand between his parted thighs, he didn’t cup his aching hard on, instead his hand just lightly rested on his balls. Liam tried to buck into it, but Zayn had a firm grip on his hip and was telling him to be good and stay still. He whined pitifully, he badly wanted some relief or he’d go crazy.

After what seemed to Liam an hour, he moved his hand to message his balls through his overall, and then to feel the shape of his hard on. Liam whined like a wounded animal but did not dare to disobey Zayn. So Zayn started peppering sweet kisses on the side of his neck, praising him. He was awarded by a little action after that, Zayn told him to get rid of his overall and his underwear and get over his desk. Liam fumbled with his work jumpsuit and underwear as fast as his aroused body could let him. When he finished he found Zayn relaxing on his swivel chair, dick in hand watching him like a hungry Lion.

Liam noticed a twitch in the man’s dick when he blushed furiously; he was totally naked in front of hot guy, in the middle of his office…what the hell happened to his morals. That thought was quickly discarded aside when Zayn mentioned to him to come forward with a mere sign on his index finger. Needless to explain, Liam knew what he wanted and he was sure he probably wanted this more than Zayn wanted it. He wanted to taste him for so long; he hurriedly got down on his knees in front of him, resting his hands on Zayn’s thighs trying to take control but his head got yanked back. Zayn’s hand holding tight on his slightly short hair, looking at him with an intense stare that made his throat constricts.

“You’re not allowed to touch with your hands, you’re only allowed to do that with your mouth, tongue and lips…understand?” Zayn said.

“Yes…” Liam whispered with a jerky nod of the head that caused Zayn to peck him gently on the lips… he just couldn’t help himself he looked to cute.

Zayn got both of his wrists in his hands; he manhandled him so that he crossed his fingers and rested them on the back of his neck. Zayn put his own hands over his and pushed his head so that he could mouth on his crotch. His lips tightened first on the head of his delicious dick… he heard Zayn muffle a groan and he was happy to know that he was not the only one that was feeling this way. He circled the head with his tongue, collecting any beads of pre-come he could taste, moaning hungrily as he savored in his taste and smell… he was perfect. He took more. He looked up at Zayn to find him watching him intently, his lower lip tucked tightly between his teeth. Liam looked him back in the eye, opened his jaw wide and moaned. He wanted Zayn to fuck his mouth, his throat like he knew he wanted. Zayn got the message and wasted no time in thrusting in his warm inviting mouth.

Liam could tell he was hesitant at first, not sure if he could take it, but after a minute his shoved his dick down his throat, made him gag and tear up. Liam was only getting harder. He just wanted to grab his dick tightly afraid he’d come too soon. However Zayn was preventing him from doing anything but bob his head slightly with his deep thrusts.

“Take it babe… yeah just like that… God… Liam you’re so hot like this… so desperate…” and that was Zayn’s version of dirty talk that did not help with Liam’s predicament. It only pushed him even more near the edge. How embarrassing he was going to come and he wasn’t even the one getting any pleasure. His eyes shut in humiliation as he felt it, but Zayn knew what was happening so he took him by the hair and got him away from his now shining dick.

“Don’t you think about coming Liam.” He said gently, caressing his wet cheeks. He kissed him deeply before helping him up.

“Would you like me to fuck you against the desk babe, would you like that?”

“Yes please.” Liam answered with a hoarse voice that proved how thoroughly Zayn had just fucked his throat.

Zayn had this mischievous smile again and before Liam could even guess what he was up to, he went over his desk and shoved all his stuff to the ground, well except his phone and desktop these were on the far edge of the L shaped desk.

“I always wanted to do that!” Zayn confessed to Liam sheepishly. The brunet couldn’t help himself from jumping his bones and kissing the boyish smile out of his face, because really…he should not be sexy hot, cute and adorable at the same time… this was not fair.

The black haired beauty patted his desk, “Come and bend over it… show me what mine.” He ordered, now gone the sheepish boyish Zayn and back the dominant sexual Zayn.

Liam rested his chest and forearms of the surface of the mahogany desk, slightly dipping his back and perfectly presenting his ass for his tormentor. He also remembered to part his legs as far as he can, exposing his back side even more. Zayn gently caressed his lower back appreciatively.

“Good boy… so eager to please.”

Liam moaned when he felt Zayn’s hands patting his butt cheeks, kneading his flesh, grabbing at it, surely leaving fingerprint bruises.

“Tell me Liam… what do you want me to do to you huh?”

“Zayn… please!!” All he could do was whine even more and back to press on Zayn’s magical sinful hands.

Zayn slapped his right cheek playfully, silently commanding him to speak up.

“Oh please…just fuck me…please fuck me hard!”

“Tell me how bad do you want me to fuck you babe?” Zayn asked again taunting Liam even more, he gave his other cheek a slap when he did not reply fast enough.

“Ouch…I wanted so so bad Zayn…please… I want to feel you big cock in me! I need it so …”

He could not continue, because all he could do was relax and feel Zayn’s intelligent fingers circling his rim, and then something wet… Zayn surely got a pack of lube on him somewhere… and a finger enter him slowly, he tried to push back on it but he only received a harsh slap on his ass as a warning. He whined and felt his dick twitch at the feeling of being so trapped so powerless and under the mercy of this dominant Zayn.

Zayn fucked him so slowly with his fingers, he had three now, getting them in and out, smartly avoiding Liam’s prostate. Every time he felt Liam clench and moan he stopped, he let Liam relax again, and then continued his ministrations. He knew he was sweetly torturing Liam, but he loved it… He liked seeing him submit, moan and beg for him to just fuck him, to tear him apart with his dick.

He was so hard too but he wanted to ignore it, he still had control. He knew he can lose it later, when he breached his lovely pink hole. Liam was slightly sobbing now and humping the desk for friction, which Zayn did not like at all.

So he removed his fingers out of his tightness and slapped him several times on each cheek.

“Get your dick away from the desk, support yourself on your hands.” He ordered harshly.

Liam sniffled but did what he said. Zayn got his trousers and underwear out of his way and tugged on his stiff cock a few times.

“Zayn please … please I want you!”

Zayn could not help it, he rubbed the head of his cock a few times over Liam’s hole teasing the man under him, until he moaned and begged again, only then he gave him what he was desperately begging for. He entered him slowly, feeling how tightly he was clenching around him, how he moved his hips back wanting to make him go all the way. Zayn slapped his ass again, telling him to stay still and enjoy it. Liam only sobbed and moaned already chanting a mantra of “Zayn…zayn please.”

Zayn knew he led him to the brink of madness with his teasing, he knew that he was not going to last as he wanted him to, that’s why he was going slow. He pushed in him until his balls touched the back of Liam’s own balls. Both men moaned at the pleasure they felt. Liam gripped the edge of the desk tighter, making his knuckles go ghostly white. Zayn gripped his hips so tight he was sure he was already forming bruises on his skin, but he didn’t care for Zayn was finally fucking him, building a rhythm that was already going fast, deep and wild.

“Tell me when you feel close.” Zayn whispered against his ear and all Liam could do was moan loudly and back his hips to meet Zayn’s thrusts. That earned him another chain of slaps on his ass, he was sure it was turning red; he was feeling the heat radiating from the flesh there already.

“I. smack. Told. Smack. You. Smack. To. Smack. Stay. Smack. Still. Smack. Didn’t I? smack.

“Sorry… Zayn… Close ….I’m gonnnaaaahh” Liam didn’t need to finish his sentence because Zayn felt he was going to come so he quickly grabbed the base of his dick in his hand, stopping him from reaching his high before he allowed it.

“Not yet babe…not until I say so.” He said while repeatedly hitting Liam’s prostate dead on, making of him a complete mess in his hands.

When he knew there was no way he was going to come before Zayn permitted it, he submitted to his fate. Liam’s body went slack in Zayn’s hands. He was getting a powerful jabs of pleasure that electrified his body with every thrust of Zayn’s dick, his prostate was being torturously abused his dick was achingly hard, red and heavy in Zayn’s grasp. However, he confusingly felt like he was flying…he was being used by Zayn and he really was so high on a different kind of ecstasy. After what felt like a lifetime, Zayn lightened his grip from the base of his dick and gently rubbed under his head. Telling him he was allowed to come, and as if on command Liam felt that Zayn just pushed him head first over the edge, his dick twitching and squirting four long strips of cum, his body toppled over the desk, and the next thing he knew Zayn was on top of him, thrusting erratically inside him until he felt his dick twitch and wet his walls with his seed. Liam smiled contently at that… he gave Zayn what he just felt and it was amazing.

“Liam… are you okay babe?” Zayn asked with a concerned voice. His lips brushed over his cheek because Liam’s head was partially resting on Zayn’s desk.

“Oh…God… do you always turn to an animal during sex?” Liam asked still slightly out of breath.

“I’m sorry…I’m afraid you just bring the worst out of me.” Zayn informed him sheepishly after getting off of him and adjusting himself, helping Liam get steady on his wobbling limbs.

Zayn wouldn’t let him go yet; his arms circled his waist bringing him closer to kiss him one last time.

“Don’t you mean the best in you?” Liam asked with a cheeky smile, resting his hand on Zayn’s cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it... if you don't you can shout at me in the comment box... :D


End file.
